The World: Book 1: The Adeventure
by PaladinAllen
Summary: My Reboot on my failed series. Uploading on my Birthday, with a more planned out series. Mostly will be explained within the first ten Chapters. Main charecters are Jason and Thaia grace, Leo valdez and Harry Potter. OC are Me, my self and I. Oc Are welcomed. Submit in the review or a pm. No Pairing. This is just mainly a Adventure Fic. Hope You Enjoy.
1. The Adventure DC 1

**Disscusion Chapter 1**

 **Hilarity introductions. Thals is Mad.**

 **J, A, JAF: Hello all, it's us, Joshua, Allen, and Joshua Allen Foong, and we decided to re write our stories. Since it our shared birthday we thought it would be appropriate to rewrite what had, has, shall happen to us in the World.**

 **Me(JAF): Hi, so a bit more on the World. It is a world we can access since our primary school years when we found it on accident. In the World, the time moves differently, but it is never the same at any point in time. Although at certain point in time it works in our favour by not really passing much, for a month there was once, will be? to a day here. Hmm, confusing. Another thing is last time, it used to be just time moving at relative speeds, now after the fourth war, it seems to be that time also jumps around from the future and past, relatively speaking. meaning we might drop in on the future, or in the past. Luckily this was/is for a day, But, it happens every year. So woohoo.**

 **J: Anyways, this is more on our story line, so as we go on, we will elaborate more.**

 **A: So, since this is a reboot, so to speak, lets introduce the story line. I will start. It was my last year at primary school, and we had just finished our PSLE. Staying at school after the last exam, I saw someone, can't remember who, a girl I think, walking around as if lost. She wasn't in school uniform but too young to be an adult. So being a child, I followed her. One thing led to the other and I ended up in the world. The first book, named The Adevnture, will focused on me and my friends exploring the world.**

 **Me: Yup, that's the first. Second book named war will focus on the split in the world, with characters from the multiverse being made to join in the war. For unknown reasons, Male are compelled to fight the females, and vice versa. Joshua joined the guys, while Allen joined the girls. For some reasons they were mainly unaffected by the compulsion.**

 **J: That was during my years in secondary school. If you confused about why the different people, let me explain. Allen was how we saw ourselves during the primary school period. Next was me, Joshua, during my secondary school period. Finally, is Joshua Allen Foong, what we are currently. It spams from our ITE years and after.**

 **Me: So that's the first two. After that Allen and Joshua are never really seen again since we have accepted who we are. Ending the war, they left the world, but not before a prophecy was made, and the memories of having split into two different person sealed, creating me. Forgetting all my journey, I continued my life till the start of my ITE year. One day, while visiting my secondary school, I ran into a girl, who till now I believed was someone from the future. Anyways, ending up in the world again, met the leaders of the Alliance, the named given to the people leading the fight against the Resistance, the group of Evils from all across the multiverse threatening to take over the world for its unique energy.**

 **A: I thought I was long winded, but that, that was ehhhhh….**

 **J: Well, we need to explain us, in case they got confused.**

 **Me: I think they are already.**

 **J: Just know we are one person, but with three personalities. So, that's the third book. The third book was one of the times time worked with us, cause the whole adventure was within an hour. Moving on towards the fourth book, titled The Lost Year, it focused on the end of the Fight, the leaders of the alliance set out the end the last pockets of the resistance, while building a new and united place where all people from across the World and Multi verse are able to come and live together without worries of threats from their own universe.**

 **A: Throughout the lost year, we lost our ability of entering and exiting the world. Although we needed to physically enter through a portal, like in the first tree book, we were able to enter the realm at a spiritual plane of sorts. Now, we had lost the abilities for the whole period of the Lost Year. This was because for a period of time, we doubted the existence of the world. This caused us to Locked me and J away, making Him a boring person.**

 **A, J, JAF: Once we have come to the acceptance of ourselves, and the World, the lock was lifted, and our ability was given back to us, with a new set of skills, just in time to handle a final ditched effort by a Resistance, with something unexpected. A betrayal, an agreement, a world once gone, and the power once lost.**

 **A: should we tell them the prophecy?**

 **J: No.**

 **Thalia: Yes, they should know. Plus, you can always put it on your profile.**

 **Me: Why are you here?**

 **Leo: And where is here?**

 **Jason: The author section? Where we can all exist?**

 **Harry: A pocket dimension? Cool, can we get Hermione here? She would freak.**

 **Me: No, I Am Not pulling her Here. Besides, How Are You ALL HERE?**

 **Harry: errrr, Hermione was trying out a spell you had left on the desk, which created this portal. She tried to enter, but was stopped. So far, those of us here was allowed through. Next thing we know, we were here, and you all were talking about the prophecy.**

 **Me: and she had both the power and ability to cast a spell by me? Plus I don't remember this happening.**

 **Thalia: there was a note, llet su ot esu taht eno. No idea what that means. Plus, you still owe me, Foong.**

 **Leo: Wait you still don't get it?**

 **Thalia: you understand what's that? After he showed it to us once?**

 **Me: oh your from then, that explains a lot. You all to?**

 **Jason: yah, if you mean from just after binding us upside down, then yes.**

 **J: Eh Thals, He was just saying you were a very, Very temperamental girl, Like your dad.**

 **A: Plus you are getting on the Big side. For there and you-know-where.**

 **Harry: Number 12? Plus, get running.**

 **Me: OI, I DID NOT. Thalia-chan, You know I would never**

 **Leo: Just run, She Mad**

 **Thalia: Your Hide, Foong. I am getting your Hide. (Pulls out her Bow)**

 **Me: Right, Should we continue with the OWW, Thalia-chan. OWW. (Runs away)**

 **Thalia: Get back here.**

 **Leo: Awesome, is he screaming?**

 **Jason: I think we should mention the prophecy.**

 **A,J: One with the power come to the world, unique but different shall he lead them all. A force unleashed shall threatens that which fall, an alliance, a betrayal and a power once lost.**

 **Jason: Not really a prophecy, with what only two lines. A child of an elder god, shall reach sixteen against all odds. Now that was a prophecy.**

 **Leo: One Line?**

 **Harry: No, I heard it from Percy, that was the First Great prophecy.**

 **Me: I didn't really get to think of something awesome.**

 **Leo: How are you here?**

 **Me: Bunshin.**

 **Harry, Jason, Leo: Huh?**

 **Me: Nvm. So where were we, ah yah. The lost year. After that is the last book. The Final Epilogue. We don't really know what it has a letter I saw on my table one day. Saying its coming.**

 **J: So we haven't experience it yet.**

 **Leo: The Lost Years?**

 **Harry: Our future. Obliviate?**

 **Me: Better,** **etaivilbo.**

 **Jason: What were we talking about?**

 **Me: Going back. (Pushes them into a portal.)**

 **Thalia: Wheres my little bro?**

 **J: There. (Points towards the Portal)**

 **A: (Sneaks up behind Thalia) See ya. Don't wanna be ya.**

 **Me: Meh. So that's the first Preview of the new series. We will continue this in the next one, with a character listing.**

 **All: See you all in the next chapter.**


	2. The Adventure DC 2

**Disscusion Chapter 2**

 **Antics Ensure**

 **All: Hello everyone we are back with chapter 2.**

 **Allen: Well we say chapter 2…**

 **Joshua: Perhaps we didn't mention?**

 **Me: Well, the first ten chapters or so wouldn't really be stories but a A.N. / Prelude? Of sorts. We will cover the whole gist of the series without giving away plot lines or spoliers.**

 **J: Like that one time where we mmphms**

 **A: (Covers Joshua mouth.) Well we don't to tell that to them right?**

 **Me: meh, isn't he licking your hand?**

 **J: (Licks the hand)**

 **A: Eww, (Let's go) Aha (Slaps J in the face.)**

 **Me: Now that's gross.**

 **J: I sort of regret licking his hand now. (Walks away while grumbling about spit and hands)**

 **A: while let me go wash my hand too. BRB (Chases after J)**

 **Me: So err, we will also be doing this type of things. Maybe about 15% of the whole chapter? Meh. So where were we? Ah, the character profile. We will be adding the profile of all the main characters listed in the format of the next paragraph.**

Name: Joshua Allen Foong

Position: Leader

Type: Tactician / Universalist

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Description: A typical teenager with a heart of gold, cares deeply for those around him. He expertise in strategic tactics, but is also able to enter the fray to help comrades. He possesses an unique skill called "Transcends", which allows him to mimic anyone's ability.

Power: Transcends

Duration: Vary.

Siblings: Sheena Foong, Gaelen Foong

 **Me: So this a sample of a Character Profile. I will be using a chapter each for each book, so chapters 2-5 will be the profiles of each book main characters. That way it will be easily accessed.**

 **J: I think we should post the whole book series under one story.**

 **Me: Oh, your back. What do you mean?**

 **A: Hmm, like Ashes of the Past By** **Saphroneth** **. One entire story, but split by region/ season/ Arc?**

 **Me: Yah. Something like that. Although the whole Pokémon universe has different region and seasons, like battle frontier or battle dimension, he placed everything under a one story.**

 **J: Why not place a poll on our profile? To let the reviewers and readers decide? We don't really need to worry about this yet. Let's one book first.**

 **Me: Okay, fine. So where were we? Ah yah. Character profile. So, in the first book, the main characters are Allen, with our siblings, three close friend, their siblings and a mutual friend. So, that's a total of err… (Counts on the finger)**

 **A: 9 people. They are in order, Me, Sheena, Gaelen, Jia Yun, Jalvin, YingYi, Yingxi, Weeli, and Simin.**

 **J: In case you are an English folk, American, or from anywhere in the western world, and the name sounds weird to you, its because we are Asian's, Singaporeans to be specific.**

 **A: So don't expect perfect English from this story. Or Grammar. If you're a grammar Nazi, THIS MIGHT NOT BE FOR YOU.**

 **Me: WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?**

 **J: Because he is dumb. Duh.**

 **A: Right, that's it. Duel to the Death.**

 **J: You're On. (Goes through hand signs) Kuchiyose no jutsu: Light Sabre.**

 **A: Eh no fair. NOMMOS: THGIL ERBAS. (Starts fighting J)**

 **Me: Oi, NO DUEL TO THE DEATH. This is not Mustafa.**

 **BGM: Duel of Fates.**

 **Me: Eh, where the music did the OI, STOP FIGHTING (Runs to stop them)**

…

…

…

 **R2-D2: Beep-beep-bop-bop**

 **C3PO: I believe they are re-acting the fight scene between master Anakin and master Obi-wan.**

 ***Five Minute later**

 **A bruised up Allen was seated alongside Joshua who had a black eye and bleeding all over, while I proceeded to scold the hell out of them.**

 **Me: Why was going on in your minds? Summoning lightsabre, fighting to "Death" in the middle of our chapter. Leaving me alone and the door open for people to come in. And for what? Just because he called you dumb. Jeez, act your age Pls.**

 **J: To be fair, I was created during our secondary school years, making me a hormonal Adult in a sense, and he was during primary school, making him a pre-pubescent adult.**

 **A: And we don't age, well since we are personalities here, instead of actual people. So yah.**

 **Me: Ugh my head. Right, I going to find some cure to this pounding headache, urghh.**

 **So, meanwhile, NOMMOS: OEL, OTURAN. (Walks away while clutching his Head)**

 ***Giant plume of smoke.**

 **Leo: Eh, Ajay. How are you all?**

 **A: Dead.**

 **J: Ignore him, he is broody. Just a question though, when are you from? I mean judging from what you said, you are familiar with us.**

 **Leo: Err, when ah? Hmm. Oh Yah, we just finished the Fight. So Yah. And you, err him, you all? Told us the truth about yourself, selves? Ahhh this is so confusing.**

 **Naruto: Take your time, I know it took me a while to accept that some people have split personalities. By the way, Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. At your services.**

 **A, J: Eh? Roku? Not Nanadaime?**

 **Naruto: Nanadaime? No, I was the hokage after training under root and jiraya for 5 years, after graduating from the academy the first time.**

 **(Shouts from somewhere) Me: OH YAH, I LET YOU REMEMBER!**

 **A: OH, Multiverse. FUCK YOU!**

 **Me: LOVE YOU TOO!**

 **J: Children's. So, Hokage-sama, you know who we are?**

 **Naruto: Not really, but all three of you look the same, so I deduced who summoned me. Although the power needed to summon someone with a huge capacity like me is no easy feat, across the multiverse too.**

 **A: Meh, me and Jay can only access a fraction of the Worlds Power, He got the remaining fractions of the Power. Thus he can do what he does best.**

 **Leo: I think you gringos are getting out of topic, plus you were supposed to be talking about character profile?**

 **A: Well, there isn't really much to talk about. We just have to post the character profile. Like so**

Name: Allen Foong

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Description: A typical teenager with a heart of gold, cares deeply for those around him stuck in a new world, he and Javier had to step up to being the leader within his group of friends. Still, he never complains, and is a bbbbbbbb

 **J: Wait, never complain? Yah right? More like always compliant.**

 **A: Oi, I was typing here. And I don't complain, a lot.**

 **J: Fine. You don't complain, a lot. Why are the two of you here any? You don't even turn up to the next book. So go, shoo. NEPO: LATROP**

 **(Swirling Vortex appears.)**

 **J: Seeya suckers. (Tries to push Leo into the portal, Fails, and stumbles into it) Ahhhhhhhh…**

 **Leo: Heh. Sucker.**

 **Naruto: Where did he go anyways?**

 **A: Err it was supposed to lead to where you came from, well, for the two of you anyways.**

 **Me: Hey I'm back how is everything? Ehh, 1,2,3… where's Joshua?**

 **All: (Points towards the closing portal.)**

 **Me: Meh, he tried to push someone?**

 **Leo: (Raises hand)**

 **Me: Mmmm, don't care. Let him be. He knows how to come back. Where were we anyways? Ahh yah profile.**

 **Naruto: you don't seem to care. Why is that?**

 **Me: He is me, and we all can traverse the multiverse easily. Well for me. They need either time to amass the necessary energy, or use something local. So yah, not really concern. The most is we see him two chapter down.**

 **Leo: okay. Whatever you say. Can you teach me that?**

 **Me, A: No.**

 **Leo: Whyyyyyy? Is it because I am a demigod?**

 **Me: no, not really. It's because you are from a dimension with a set energy. Energy of the gods. This, errrr let's call it GG energy, allows things from your world that you find common place like Mist, Blessing, Olympus and ambrosia and nectar, Etc. etc.**

 **Leo: So? What's does that have to do with anything?**

 **A: Well, we are getting there. Since we come from a world totally void of any unique energy, we are able to access the true potential of the worldly energy. While you might want to argue we have natural energy, we neither can affect it nor can we harness it for personal use. Another example will be the Naruto verse, where they have chakra, and the ability to mould it. In fact, it has a basis in all living things, so a medic like Tsunade will argue that we are not "alive" in a medical sense. Despite what here eye is telling her.**

 **Naruto: knowing baachan, she will want to examine you to find out what makes you tick. Like a lab rat.**

 **Me: Meh, I can always give a clone. Should suffice for what she wants to do.**

 **Naruto: A bunshin? I thought those can be dispelled?**

 **Me: Nono, not a bunshin. An actual clone.**

 **Naruto: How? Chakra can't do that, it's impossible.**

 **A: Wait, what you mean clone. I know we have some spare body, but we can't access them unless we send someone over. Unless?**

 **Me: Yah, we pull them here. Besides, we don't need to access the body, they are still alive.**

 **A: No what! I meant to say we just ask Tsunade to come in here, and let here access our stuff, from a medical perspective.**

 **Me: hmm, meh why not. Mind bound?**

 **Leo: what's that**

 **A: We share access to those that are either trustable or someone reliable, and we grant them access to or minds, along with portion of the Worlds Full potential.**

 **Leo: (Whistle) Wow, can I?**

 **Me: hmmm, Bye. (Kicks him into a portal) Say hi to thals-chan for me.**

 **Naruto: Don't kick me, I walk in.**

 **A: nah, relax, you can walk. We just need to ask you to get Tsunade-baachan to get here.**

 **Naruto: Huh? But I am not from the main universe. How I am supposed to send a message.**

 **Me: But you are still Naruto. So…**

 **A: Ahh, we do that.**

 **Naruto: huh? What are you guys talking about?**

 **Us: Ehehehehe.**

 ***Five minutes later***

 **Naruto: ergghhhh, I hate the two of you.**

 **A: it works, don't complain.**

 **Me: So, we manage to summon the main Naruto through possession of him?**

 **Naruto: and he had to freak out and make a weird jutsu. What's that anyways? That jutsu.**

 **A: This? Rasengan. (Rasengan comes to life)**

 **Naruto: cool. Can I learn that?**

 **Me: Ask the Hermit. Seeya**

 **A: (Throws the rasengan at Naruto) Ahaha sucker.**

 ***Portals closes***

 **Me: So, mow what?**

 **A: Meow don't know.**

 **Me: Why you talking like that nya? Why am I talking like that nya?**

 **Nya-tan: Cause I like you nya. You are cute nya. I bless you nya.**

 **A: Oh, Ohayo nya-tan. How are you and Moo-tan?**

 **Chibi Moo-tan: Awesome cha.**

 **Me: We are never going to get this character profile done nya. Damit nya. Nya-tan! (Chases after nya-tan)**

 **Nya-tan: Nyahahahaha. (Runs away)**

 **A: Soo err, see you next chapter since we are being distracted by nya-tan. Ciao Nya. Damit nya. Grrghh, Nya-tan.**


	3. The Adventure Charecter Profiles

**Character Profile 1. The Adventure.**

 **First Entrance.**

0050 Prequel

Name: Allen Foong

Sex: Male

Age: 12 (First time)

Description: A young male who just finished his primary school studies. Running into a girl who lead him into the world. Still young and having dreams of powers and abilities, he found that he was able to utilise that in the World. Young but curious, he will have to utilise all that he has to survive the first time around in the World.

Powers: Not really having any powers to speak of, he was able to utilise his imagination to conjure up weapons, and use weapons of any kind, with a basic idea of what it does.

Weapons: All.

Appearance: 120cm, 50kg. He wears a blue tee-shirt, with black shorts and black sports shoe. He has a black snapback. He has short, trimmed black hair. He has a black and red school bag which has all his school related book.  
Time Spent: 1 Month in The World

Actual Time: 1 Hour.

 **Second Entrance**

 **0100**

Name: Allen Foong

Sex: Male

Age: 14

Description: After the first time around in the world, He has gained and appreciation for life, with the knowledge and experience gained in a month for the first time, he is more prepared when he went in the second time around with his siblings. Having spent the previous two years watching any and everything, he gained the ability to mimic other things, from basic attributes to basic powers of the person. The downside of this ability is that he is limited by the knowledge of how it works, and his physical stamina, and mental stress. This is because he is not using his own, but copying someone else abilities. Since then, he has begun to become a person who is a master of none, and a jack of all trade.

Powers: Weapons Conjuration. Skills Copy. (Copying the most basic abilities and skills of any person he can think of, as long as he knows who and how the skills work.)

Weapons: All

Statistic: 140cm, 55kg. An average person with all around skills, he neither excels nor is dreadful in the physical department. Mentally, he has an analytical mind, allowing him to take note of certain details in a fight.

Appearance: Shorter crew cut hair, a black and blue tee that says work hard and play later, 3 quarters brown pants, and blue sneakers. This time, he carries a back pack with some basic necessities to survive in the wild.

Time Spent: 1 week.

Actual time: 3 hours.

Name: Sheena Foong

Sex: Female

Age: 12

Description: Joining his brother for what was originally an overnight stay at a friend's chalet, she alongside her brothers ended up in the world. A calm individual, with a control over her emotion, she did not freak out at the fact that they were no longer in the world. Deciding to defer to her older brother to guide them along, she starts to learn more about the world, how to survive in the wild, and how to utilise her imagination.

Powers: Being a sibling of Allen, she too has the ability to use her imagination to any extent. However instead of weapons and items, she uses it to conjure up magic spells, and control over elements.

Statistic: 100cm, 30kg. A young girl with a sharp mind, she has a sharp eye for details and an even sharper tongue. Although not a genius mentally, she is fitter than her older brother, able to run longer and faster than him, despite being younger.

Appearance: Short Hair, pink glasses. She like to wear pink themed clothes and pants. She tends to wear converse a lot.

Time Spent: 1 week.

Actual time: 3 hours.

Name: Gaelen Foong

Sex: Male

Age: 10

Description: Managing to persuade their parents to let him go with his bro, Gaelen was elated at the thought of going to a chalet, with no adults around. However, that turns sour when they ended up in the World. Yet, he copes well enough. Learning how to cope in a new environment, he learns more about living in the wild.

Powers: Being a sibling of Allen, he too has the imagination ability. However, never being one for imagining things, and being one to be in the front line. He sticks to using range weapons, as a sniper type person.

Statistic: 90cm, 30kg. A young man with a defiance for not following rule, he is the youngest of the three siblings. Despite that, he doesn't let it stand in his way. His is the fastest of the three, and the nimblest.

Appearance: Short Hair. He has no particular choice of clothes. However, regardless of what clothes he wears, he manages to be non-descript.

Time Spent: 1 week.

Actual time: 3 hours.

 **Last Entrance**

 **0110 Pre Sequel**

Name: Allen Foong

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Description: After going to the world twice, he went on with his life. One day while go out with his siblings and his group of friends to a new shopping centre, they ended up in the world when they entered a certain shop. Seeing that they are there, they decided to make the best of it. What they didn't know was that this was what led to the creation of the portal, leading to the event of the War.

Power: Entering the world for a third time, he starts to gain a new power on top of Imagination, an upgraded version of the copy skills called transcend. This new power is the ability to use a unique energy of the world. This Energy allows one to mimic the abilities and powers of any natural energy in the multiverse.

Time Spent: 3 months.

Actual time: 1 Week.

Name: Sheena Foong

Type: Front fighter.

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Description: A stubborn girl with a down-to-earth character, along with an adventurous and curious attitude makes her the team anchor point. With a sharp personality, she keeps everyone on their toes and alert. She has gain his brother ability of transcend. However, to differentiate from his bro, she copies the skills and abilities of the Toku series, Super Sentai and Kamen Rider. That along with her abilities of magic conjuration makes her a formidable person.

Power: Magical Conjuration. Chou Henshin.

Siblings: Allen Foong, Gaelen Foong

Name: Gaelen Foong

Type: Stealth/ Assassin.

Age: 12

Sex: Male

Description: An ignorant and self-centred person. Gaelen excels in the art of stealth and infiltration. He has changed over the course of two years. He too uses a version of transcend. He instead copies the abilities of champions from League Of Legends. With those skills set, he is a very capable sniper and assassin.

Power: Champion Transcend.

Sibling: Allen Foong, Sheena Foong

Name: Jia Yun

Type: Marksmen.

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Description: A young, shy teenager who is a natural born fighter capped with perfect accuracy, making her an awesome marksman. Gifted in the ways of tracking, she is the team tracker. She is very shy and seldom want to make decision.

Power: Limited Imagination.

Sibling: Jalvin

Name: Jalvin

Type: Sniper / Melee

Age:18

Sex: Male

Description: Quiet and calm, Jalvin is a proficient sniper, and an even better melee expert. Welding a sword capable of mimicking the abilities of legendary and ancient swords, including swords from other worlds. Paired with his sister, they make up eyes of the team. Having went through 2 months of army training, he is capable of leaving tin the wild. Although the oldest, he follows the lead of Allen since he knows the World better. However, he takes charge when he needs to.

Power: Unknown

Sibling: Jia Yun

Name: Ying Yi

Type: Support/ Fighter Mage

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Description: A gifted girl with the ability to call upon magic to protect her allies or to defeat her enemies. She has the knack for learning spells that of which takes others year to master. Strong willed, with a "never say die" attitude makes her the team mage. She has a fascination of magic, watching different types of cartoon, anime, and movies with magic in it. When she goes over to the world, she realise she can utilised what she knows there, making her a formidable asset.

Power: Magic

Sibling: Ying xi

Name: Wee Li

Type: Support / Healer

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Description: A helpful lassie who is the foundation of the team. However, she is oblivious to her surrounding and is the most predictable among the teammates. Her caring attitude paired with her knack for healing makes here the team medic. She like the abilities of healers in any game she plays, and when she noticed that Allen was able to do some amazing stuff, she too wanted to be some help the team.

Power: Healing Magic

Name: Si Min

Type: Mechanic / Bender

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Description: A quiet girl with an aptitude to use any of the elements makes her very capable in any situation. Not really one to stand out, she is a very talented mechanic and builder, able to build anything thing the right material and time. She is the main person in charge of defence and shelter.

Power: Bending of elements.

Name: Ying Xi

Type: Pirate (Brawler / Gunslinger)

Age: 12

Sex: Male

Description: A quiet boy who actually is very playful if you get to know him more. He is a mixture of mischief and intelligence, allowing him to be a capable marksmen and a capable brawler, just like a pirate. He is the team artillery. He is shy, but an avid gamer. Copying many skills from the games he plays, he makes the best of any situation.

Power: Unknown

 **Me: So yah, that was the character profile for the first Book. Phew, managed in one week.**

 **A: more like a day. Don't listen to him, he hasn't had time. It was mainly me. He was so knocked out yesterday after going for an OJT at Jurong Bird Park.**

 **Nya-Tan: Why so sad nya? Are you ok nya? (Licks Me)**

 **Me: Hias, not in the mood nya-tan. Go home. (Opens Portal)**

 **Nya-tan: But you haven't battle me yet nya. I want your sol-lu nya.**

 **A: He don't have one, neither do i. Bye. (Pushes her and Moo-tan)**

 **Me: Thanks a lot…zzZzzzZz.**

 **A: Christ. Err, well I really want to continue to host this, and let you all know more, but it's just me. Well, unless…**

 **A: Damn, I was hoping that works. How does he do it?**

 **A: Again, didn't work. Oh, if you are wondering what I am talking about, I wanted to copy his power of talking or asking a question to no one, and then someone answers.**

 **Obi-wan Kenobi: Hello, are you from here by any chance? We were mapping the Unknown region when we detected an anomaly of a planet that seems to be phasing in and out of time and space.**

 **A: Oh that, it causes the World is sort of an anomaly in the multiverse. We did create it on a whim.**

 **Obi: We? And what do you mean created it?**

 **A: Oh, when we were younger, we had an unconscious desire to create a world we can live in. That and paired with our true potential and power, allowed us to create the World.**

 **Obi: Right, like you can create matter.**

 **A: Ugh, brain not working. Next chapter. PLs**

 **Obi: Chapter?**

 **A: Bye.**

…

…

…

…

 **A.N. So if you are wondering why the last entrance it's so simple, and different its cause I wanted to keep to a schedule, and at least get the chapter out. I will be visiting it again in the future, and get my friends to do their own character description. So yah. See you all in the next chapter. I will talk more about how we created the world and what obi was talking about. FAV REVIEW AND FOLLOW.**

 **P.S. I don't have a Beta Reader, so there is bound to have mistake.**


	4. The Adventure DC 3

**Disscusion Chapter 3**

 **Ben and The World.**

 **A: Hello, I am back. Well just me. Jaf is currently still asleep. Joshua hasn't come back from wherever he ended up in. Oh yah, Ben is here.**

 **Obi-wan: Ben? Why the nick name? Plus, you still owe me an explanation. I still have no idea where we are**

 **A: All in good time. Anyways where we are is the author worlds, where aspiring writer ad fanfiction writers go to write their stories out. Well we don't physically enter here as that is troublesome, plus impossible for us.**

 **Ben: Huh? What do you mean? Physically enter here? You have a body. (Pokes A)**

 **A: Although we do have a body, we type out the whole thing through our laptops, desktop, and/or any computer. That is where most of our real bodies tend to be, and the whole thing here is what you can call a figment of our imagination, given life.**

 **Ben: So you are fake? Am I fake? Is Qui-gon fake too?**

 **A: Relax, Ben. For you, it's different. The authors world is one that transcends all space and time. It exists in all the multiverse and universe. Anyways I been meaning to ask you, what is the galactic year currently?**

 **Ben: Galactic year? how do you know what is that? Your world has just barel** **y started space travel technology.**

 **A: Multiverse. Plus, I know things.**

 **Ben: I am not getting a straight answer am i?**

 **A: (Shakes Head)**

 **Ben: Fine if you must know, master Qui-gon and I just came back from a mission where we had to escort duchess satine from bounty hunters. We were then posted for a routine exploration of the unknown regions before we detected an anomaly in this region of space.**

 **A: Okay, before the first three everything then.**

 **Ben: Everything? Urgh my head.**

 **A: welcome to the multiverse. This is how it's like, big, messy, confusing, and a massive headache. What haven't I answered… Ah, the nick name.**

 **Ben: Really? All the things I had asked, and you want to answer the one about the nick name?**

 **A: Yes, any problem?**

 **Ben: Yah, what about the more important things? Like what you mean when you said you created the World? And the thing about true power?**

 **A: I got the b from Obi, and en from Kenobi. And presto, your most endearing nick name yet.**

 **Ben: Did you just ignore me?**

 **A: (Smiles) Did you say something?**

 **Ben: (Palms face) You Will answer my questions.**

 **A: Don't bother, I am currently immune to mind tricks.**

 **Ben: Huh?**

 **A: Fine you want an answer? I will give you an answer. The world in theory is a sort of parallel world that coexist in the same space of Sol-3, or earth as we call it. This World was created by us, Allen, Joshua, and Joshua Allen Foong. The time there is different depending on… err I have no idea why the time is different. I just know that time there is not linear to the time here. At least so I think.**

 **Ben: Thank you. That will help a lot.**

 **Qui-Gon: There you are my young padawan. Oh, who is this person you are talking too?**

 **A: Allen, Nice to meet you. (Extends hand)**

 **Qui-Gon: Nice to meet you. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, Master Jedi and Master to young Obi-wan over there. What were you talking about?**

 **A: Planetary creation. Any who, the two of you should be heading back. I have a feeling something is going to be set in motion. In any case, you might need to head off soon. Before though, here is something for you ben. Stay right here. (walks off somewhere)**

 **Qui-gon: You have any idea what's he talking about?**

 **Ben: Not really.**

 **A: (Shouts off screen) Give me a while. (Table crashes, bird flying) Ignore that.**

 **A: Tada, found it. Here you go. (hands him a light sabre.)**

 **Ben: This is a light saber. It feels like mine. (Snap-hiss) Blue huh. Nice design, feel fine. Why are you giving it to me?**

 **A: Keep it on you at all time. Don't let anyone take it.**

 **Ben: And how do you propose I do that?**

 **A: Don't freak out. USTUJNEG: EDIH**

 **Qui-gon: Where did the lightsaber go?**

 **Ben: What do you mean? I am holding can't you see?**

 **A: he can't. the only way some can see it is if they picked it up when you drop it. As long as it's on you, they can neither see nor hear it. Only what it is affecting. Either Jedi might sense a presence, only if they are very good. Also you can keep it on you by passively using a portion of the force to hold it up.**

 **Me: Urgh my head… Oh hi Ben, QG. You better get going.**

 **QG: Who are you?**

 **Me: Someone. Just a word of advice, don't let any one know of us. Things aren't really meant to be this way. Did you give him his lightsaber?**

 **A: Yah.**

 **Me: okay, Bye! (Force Push them into a portal)**

 **A: We should stop doing that. Yah?**

 **Me: Meh. Again. So err this one is more of a background knowledge on how the world is created. Oh and ben will make a appearance soon. Ehehe. Next one will be a more in-depth version of the powers and a peek in during the third entrance.**

 **Us: Bye bye!**

 **A.N. More next time.**


	5. The Adventure: TC 1

**Empty room with crickets chirping in the back ground. Random portal opens up to show a dishevelled looking Joshua.**

 **J: (Choughs) Urgh, so much for being a very prominent destination for travellers, the hospitality was horrible and Food even worse, although Jax was awesome. Eh, where's everyone?**

 **(Chirps)**

 **J: there is a note pasted here. "Dear J, if you are seeing this and there is no one around, that means the World has ended. Good Job. You only took eternity to get back. What were you doing? Chasing twi'lek girls with their lekus? Geez. Anyways feel free to do whatever the hell you want. Cheers from the dead. A." (Blinks) Huh, wrong room. Good try asshole.**

 **(Opens a Portal)**

 **J: Oh, btw, We are cutting the long chat discussion chapter for a while. We decided to make a few chapter first. So bye. (Walks through the portal)**

 **{In the same room in a different universe}**

 **A: Dude, wake up.**

 **JAF: Urgh, Exam. Can't focus. You talk. Very tired, going to zzZzzzZz**

 **A: Fine. Hi all, we, I mean I will be doing the talking today. This will be a true chapter. We will put up a Tc for actual story content, Dc for those with discussion and Oc for other chapter.**

 **A: Let's just start the chapter.**

…

…

…

 **A: Crud, how do I start it. Hmm. (Paces around.)**

 **CHAPTER 1: A Different World, A Mishap, and Powers?**

 **Disclaimer, Other than me, myself and I, The World and Powers, I don't own any other characters. Although they haven't appeared yet.**

It all started with that beautiful girl. One who was not supposed to be in a Primary school. She looked to out of place, with her bubble-gum pink hair, bust that seems to be too big to be natural, and very obvious anime type school uniform. Although I did not know that at that time, when I was but a naïve kid, following his curiosity and nearly getting killed in the process. My name is Allen Foong, and this is my first adventure in the World.

Last day of the PSLE

At the Primary School.

"Hey Allen, man was the last paper difficult. Want to head back home together?" Asked my class mate and then close friend, Darius. He is a short guy with messy looking hair, and wears a dark blue coloured specs. Me, I don't look as good.

Standing at a low height of 120cm, short black hair, and very horrible looking white specs, I was someone who stands out in the class. As that one kid. Not in a bad way. Is just that I don't really have Good friends, most tend to be fair-weather friends.

Looking at him, I told him wanted to walk around school for a while more. Just to think back about all the memories I had accumulated over the year. Of course I didn't exactly say that, it was more along the line of this.

"Nah, still early, don't exactly feel like heading home. You go on a head. I want to stay in school for a while more."

"Okay, whatever you say" And with that, he heads off. Normally, I would be excited about heading home early, well since class was for the rest of the school was still in session, and that we had finished at 10 a.m. But then again, I was never a normal kid to say the least.

Since young, one thing that had stick with me throughout my years was my belief in fairy tales, and the unknowns. Watching movies like Barbie, H20 just add water, Tinkerbell, and reading books like Septimus heap, rainbow fairies, and The Deep, I had always harbour that deep desire that such magnificent creature and magic do exist. (Don't laugh, I find those movies nice to watch, the books very interesting to read.) Of course while most boys my age would have been doing other things like gaming and playing sports, I would stay at home or at the library, and grab a book to read. I would often find my-self captivated by the books, stories and movies.

Of course I wasn't expecting to actually head to a world filled with said creatures. Of all thing that was what I was not expecting to happen after running into that girl.

Walking around the school compound, I saw teachers in class, teaching the younger students about science, maths, English, Languages and what not. Deciding to not disturb them, decided to head to my class room, to take a look at it, seeing as how I would not be coming back to it anytime soon. Whilst I was walking towards my classroom situated at the far end of the block, I saw a girl walking out of the back door of my class, and heading towards the stair case right beside the class. Being the curious sort, I decided to follow her.

Of course in any normal case, if a guy was to follow a girl he saw in real life, people tend to take note and say something. But this happened when I was young, and there wasn't any one around. Of course I am not saying that its find to follow people like a stalker, but I was young then, and I didn't know any better. Besides, did I mention she had pink hair?

Anyways, I was following behind her down the stairs, being sure I wasn't seen. Going down four stories, down to the ground floor, I saw her walk towards the lift area. Following her, just to see where is she going, I walked along, thinking who was she. She was not wearing the school uniform of my school, and she had a unique hair colour, Pink. Also did I mention her bust size? Although I didn't pay attention to it, I did notice something, and that was frankly the biggest pair I had ever seen.

Walking around the corner near the lift area, I saw her walking past the teacher's staff room and into a door I had never noticed there before. Again, being the young kid that I was, I decided to follow her and find out what was that door. Looking back, that was both one of the stupidest decision I had ever made. But also one of the best.

The World. 50 Years Pre-war.

0050/01/05

One moment I was opening the door that the pink wonder had went through, the next I was lying down on the floor, in the middle of a forested area, with nothing on me except a pen, my wallet, clothes, and a watch. Thinking to myself what had happen, I sat up and was hit with some nausea. Clutching my head in a futile effort to stop the pain, I tried to take not of my surrounding.

The trees were unlike anything I had ever seen before, not the skinny tall trees in Singapore, but thick trunks, with brunches that was bigger than me. Leaves adorned the top, with some of them bearing fruits. And on it went, in any direction I faced. Looking up, I saw that the leaves were thick enough to block some sunlight. Deciding to try to rest in an attempt to get rid of the nausea, I drag myself over to the nearest tree trunk to lean against, and to check myself for any injuries.

Looking over myself, I finally noticed something different about my clothes. They were still my school uniform, however it seems that they had shrunken, or that I had grown slightly. Although they were not constraining, I did felt uncomfortable in them. Deciding to ignore that for now, I check over myself for any visible injury on myself. After a moment of self-touching, I found that I was perfectly fine, yet I looked like I been through a dry cleaner, or a sandstorm. Both ways will had led to my resulting look. Finally, after all that, my nausea had seemingly subsided, allowing me to get up to take a better look of my surrounding.

Standing up, I saw that there seem to be some sort of path through the trees to my right. Deciding that that was my best option, instead of standing around in the forest, I started walking along that path. While walking, I was thinking of a lot of things. One, where was I. Two, how did I ended up here. Three, why did I woke up on the floor. Four, what was I thinking when I followed her. And five, where the hell did I leave my bag.

Having those thoughts, I noticed that the path through the tree was leading me to what seem to be stone ruins up ahead. Now normally, one would stay away from such things. Cause they tend to have things that aren't pleasant, like traps and wild animals. But, I normally wouldn't be in the wild, looking like I had just when through a sandstorm, with nothing one me. So excuse me if people reading this is mentally shouting to themselves to go towards a stone ruin. Anyways, this was not a normal situation. That being said I wasn't really thinking rationally then. I should have been panicking and freaking out, but that hadn't really set in yet.

Walking up to the stone ruins, I started to take note of some of the details of the ruins. It was a two story looking structure with walls and window holes. There was some sort of pictures like glyphs carved into the side of the walls, like writing of some sort. Inside, or behind the wall, led to a semi covered rof, with debris directly under the hole in the roof. On the inner side of the wall, there was word written there, however they don't seem to make any sense to me. I mean they were English letter. The first line was something like this, **SIHT DAER NAC UOY FI.** Then it ended there cause there was a hole in the wall. There was a second line below.

 **DEDEEN SI TAHW EVAH UOY TAHT SNAEM TI.**

So, what the flying fuck is that about?

Deciding to ignore that for now since my head can't seem to comprehend the words, I decided to see what else is around the ruins. Ignoring the fallen roof tiles, there was not much to look at, I mean there are those weird words written all around the walls, but that's about it. There were vines, signs that nature had taken over this ruin. Inspecting the vines closely showed some a lot of flowers.

"Huh, they look nice" I said out loud. "Thanks, it took me forever to get the correct plant combination to get it to look like this. I had to bribed the neighbour to get the bees to deliver the correct pollen." Someone replied.

"Really, I just plant whichever seeds I have, hoping they would grow nicely." I absently replied to the voice. Then it registered that I was talking to someone. Turning around, I saw a girl like person. Thing? She looked female, with subtle curves all over, long flowy hair. She was wearing a green dress that give the impression of the forest. She had a very cute looking face, but her ear was different. Upon second look, I noticed they were pointed, like an elf. Huh, elf. Then upon looking closely again, I noticed something else.

"Your skin is green." I blurted out.

"Yes, and yours is light brown." She giggled. "You aren't from around here? I have never seen someone like you around before." She said. Me, I was taking in what she had just said, From Around Here.

"What do you mean from around here?" I asked her. "You know, here in The World. I mean I know that there are different types of mythical creatures like naiads, nymphs, fairies or even fae, but never have I ever seen something or someone like you. You look similar to an elf, but you lack the pointy bits and the aura of an elf." She explained.

I was abit hung on what she had said at the beginning to fully comprehend what she had said. "The World? Don't you mean Earth?" I question her, hoping that I had heard wrongly. "Nope, I am positive that this was the World. There was this guy about 50 years ago that had created this World with his power. He had than created most of us here with his power, before saying this. 'I Had created this world, and it shall be named The World. You, the magnificent creature I had created shall roam this planet and ensure its growth. You will have a hundred year of peace before War will eventually come to this planet. After which, many untold difficulties and trails will lay ahead from the on. Only when my descendants enter this world than shall you all see a more prosperous time under with his guidance.' Ever since then, we of all kinds had formed a council that is preparing what will inevitably come. 50 years has passed since then and now we are in a state of despair" She finished in a sad tone.

Looking back, I should have asked her for more information about the state of despair she was talking about, but the number of weirdness has finally taken a toll on me. "Well, you done goof Allen." I exclaimed to myself before fainting, my eyes rolling back into my head.

The plant nymph, Tia, looked over the curious boy who had fainted after exclaiming something lay down on the ground. Deciding it be best to leave him alone, she was about to disappear into her plants when something on the boy arm caught her attention. In particular, the watch that is adorned on his left arm. It had in it carved the symbol of the creator. "Oh my lord. Its him." She exclaimed before running out of the ruins to spread the news to the centaurs. The Descendant has come, but at a wrong time.

 **A: And done. That was the beginning of the Adventure. The World with some backstory. Me being related to "The Creator" and a cliff hanger. Honestly I was debating on where to end it. Thinking back, I now realized what was the point of me going into the world before I was supposed to. It had something to grmm….**

 **Me: (Cover his mouth with a cloth) Shhh, no spoiler. Anyways just to break the fourth wall a bit, I Started this chapter about two week ago, but had several issue regarding the length of the chapter and how much should I write. This will be the first part of maybe 2 or 3 parts. I wanted something long so I might change my mind a lot. Just look forward to the next chapter where I will explain more.**

 **A Faints on to the floor.**

 **Me: Oops, eheh. See you soon.**

 **A.N.**

 **Apologies for the late chapter. like 'i' said, there were some issue. I will be naming each entrance as a chapter inside. On the page list it wil be like this "Chapter _ : TC 1/2/3" Inside at the top will be the name of the entrance. The first one will be** **CHAPTER 1: A Different World, A Mishap, and Powers?. Do FFLR.**

 **Follow**

 **Fav**

 **Like**

 **Review**

 **Pls.**

 **Palaxin.**


	6. AN Apologise

**Jaf: Hello all, I apologise for the late updates. Recently my laptop has decided to uninstall Office. I had to re download it five time before it worked. I have decided to take the time to plan out and wait until the final book have happened before continuing to post the chapters. However, I might post some chapters if I see that people like what I am writing an wants more. Like every writer, I really appreciate that people read my stuff and wants more. Depending on whether they cooperate with me, I might finish the first book before Sept.**

 **A: What do you mean depending on us. We ARE YOU.**

 **J: Yah**

 **Me: Anywho, another reason why I decided to stop is that I have been reading very good FF and the had been cutting into my sleep. I have also decided on writing a self-insert since that idea has entered mind and has become an evil plot bunny that doesn't want to die.**

 **J: (Takes out a rocket launcher and fires at the PBOSIS, Plot Bunny of Self inserted stories.)**

 **Pbosis: (jumps out of the way while a explosion happens.)**

 **Anyways, this is just something to explain the lack of activities. Currently writing out TC 2 while plotting out the whole book IRL.**

 **Cheers**


End file.
